fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizu
Mizu, known as the Guardian of Water, is one of the Guardians of Magic: Guardians who are the pure embodiment of certain magic due to their pasts. She is the pure embodiment of water, hence her title. Personality Mizu is considered to be a genius who can do most things flawlessly; though she hates being referred to as such, mainly because it reminds her of being teased by her seniors, who called her a genius many times in a hazing manner. However, in actuality, it is because Mizu realized that her comrades truly meant it, proven when they sacrificed themselves so that Mizu could escape and thus would be their legacy. She is aware of her prodigious talents and as a result is seen as a prideful individual by Ermiana, and arrogant by her senior Guardian. She is not without flaws, however, as she admits to Ermiana that she is a bit ill-tempered, and in some conversations, she shows to have little self-esteem. She is not satisfied with the term "average", as she aims to be perfect in mastering her skills and anything she does, with Ermiana saying it both her greatest strength, and her greatest flaw. Her perfectionism caused many of her fellow Guardians to haze her, believing that she was looking down on them. This also causes her to be unable to initially understand Sumia's tendencies to perform flower fortunes before a battle, but she accepts Sumia's hobby upon Sumia explaining her reasoning. She is described by Ermiana and Sumia as a workaholic, as she continuously fretted over unfinished work for the Guardians and stressed over it, even exhausting herself too much by trying to do too much on her own. It is revealed that she plays the harp, and one day hopes to be as good as her mother was. She is shown to be embarrassed by her modest bust size, constantly wearing her breastplate to make it seem that her breasts are bigger than they really are. Magic and Abilities Water (水流ウォーター Wōtā): Mizu is a master of Water, which allows her to produce, control, and manipulate water. * Water Body: Mizu has the ability to transform her body into a mass of water, which can render any physical assault ineffective. (Unnamed) * Water Bubbles: Mizu has the ability to create bubbles of water which can be used as containers that stores oxygen. This can be worn by different users and the bubble size is modified according to Mizu's will. It can be used during long-term, undersea travels, which requires a great supply of oxygen. (Unnamed) * Water Slicer (水流斬破ウォータースライサー Wōtā Suraisā): Mizu creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles. The enormous pressure emitting from the blades is strong enough to cut through whatever they may encounter. Water-Make (水造形ウォーターメイク Wōtā Meiku): a form of Molding Magic that lets Mizu create, or at the very least manipulate existing water. The scope of usage is not limited to just pure water, but also to things that contain it in large quantities, such as blood. * Water-Make: Blood (〝血〟ブラッド Buraddo): Perfected in secrecy, this Magic allows Mizu to transfer her own blood into another body, replenishing it and thus preventing unfortunate events such as death from loss of blood. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Guardians of Magic